Nine Tails
by Myrddin Ignis Magus THE FINAL
Summary: Now called Tails of Nine Natures under my main account, improved, Myrddin Ignis Magus! Link on profile!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: do we even need disclaimers? What's the point? Unless you're stupid, you know I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did Harry would have had some cool powers. Why put a disclaimer all the time when it would be quite hard to track us down to sue us anyway, I bet most of us just use free hotmail accounts with no address attached anyway. Oh yeah I don't own Naruto either or he wouldn't be as thick as a snail crawling on a busy sidewalk (path).**_

_**Nine Tails**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Prologue**_

It started out as just another ordinary day for the Potter family, if you discount the fact they are in hiding. Hiding from the fiercest, evil the world has known for centuries. They were hiding from the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort because of a prophesy stating one of their twin boys, either Edward, or Harry could have the power to defeat him.

Lily Potter with flowing red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes sat with her boys that night, Halloween. The night her children's lives shall be changed forever.

James, her husband was at work with the auror department and she was not sure when he would return, but she was not too worried as she looked over her children with a smile as she watched them sleeping from the corner chair.

The two fifteen month old babies were sleeping, curled up in their crib. Harry with his messy black hair looked much like his father even at such a young age, except for his eyes – he has his mothers' eyes. He was cuddling his small soft toy: a red fox with white tips to its tail and ears. Lily just adored seeing Harry cuddling his favourite toy… he didn't like to leave it anywhere, and sometimes cried it was removed from his grasp, which was just too cute in his mothers' eyes.

Harry barely cried unless his fox was taken, and he was a quiet child, but very curious. He had started walking a few months before his twin, and seemed to enjoy just watching the world around him and sussing things out. It was interesting to watch, and Lily believed or maybe hoped Harry had inherited her intelligence since he got his fathers' looks.

Edward was another story – quite the opposite of Harry. He often cried for attention or his meals. His hair was a rusty ginger/brown, and his eyes a hazel colour. Lily didn't like to admit it because she loves her boys equally but Ed was not the cutest baby to look at, which reminded her of her deceased father.

Sighing and shaking her head from those thoughts she smiled at her babies when suddenly her blood ran cold as she heard a loud explosion rock the ground.

******

An ancient being drifted unseen through a lovely, peaceful human village without a care in the world. Her nine spiritual tails swishing about behind her as her ruby red slanted eyes scanned the area.

She was curious when she felt the evil power. She moved swiftly, her curiosity too much to restrain because it had been many years since she last sensed such evil.

The being moved quickly towards a large human dwelling and heard the telltale sign of evil – the evil cackle – why evil wizards or witches felt the need to cackle so coldly was beyond even her ancient wisdom, it was just something they've done since forever.

She glided through the wall into the home in a top floor room. It was a nice room with reds and blues, bright and inviting. She noticed a blue crib in the centre with two infant humans in it. The one with black hair was standing and staring curiously at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. The other was whaling with tears streaming down his face, and she felt herself wincing at the loud annoying sound, and wondered how older humans put up with it.

She looked around the room and saw a red haired human mother standing between the infants and a dark and vile thing covered in black robes with a hood covering his face. The mother had a small wooden stick in her hand: a focus for her magic, and was begging the vile thing to spare her children, but he just continued laughing at her.

The ancient being then started as she looked back at the children – the black haired once seemed to be staring straight at her and smiling. He lifted his toy fox and his smile widened as he pointed to it and then to her. She was in shock as she floated closer to the boy barely taking notice that the woman had been knocked out and had collapsed to the floor, or the fact she was between him and the black haired boy.

Then however, too late, she realised her mistake as a searing pain blast through her, and she saw herself blasting towards the young black haired boy in a wave of green and red power and light before she was lost to the darkness of exhaustion.

******

Red and green light burst free through the window of an upper room of the Potter house at Godric's Hollow in Wales, and an extraordinary power could be felt for miles around as plants suddenly grew for miles around, and the heavens opened up and spilt a storm down upon the land with a raging storm.

Two men had just appeared out of nowhere outside the house staring up at the lights in the window in horror. Both with black hair though ones more tame than the other, and one with blue eyes and the other with hazel. The rain shattered down on them hard, soaking them through to the bone, as lightning struck overhead illuminating the house followed immediately by thunder screaming from the heavens making them jump.

"P-Peter betrayed us," said the hazel eyed man quietly, but the other man seemed to hear him over the nose of the wind and rain anyway as he nodded dumbly.

"I didn't ever think he would, James," the other answered in horror and anger as he clenched his fists thinking about their friend and secret keeper having betrayed them.

"Shit, Sirius… Lily and the boys," replied James in panic as he ran through the crashed down door.

Sirius was quick to follow, worried about Lily and the boys too, one of them, Harry his own godson.

******

Inside the children's room, the light slowly faded away. Harry was unconscious while Edward was sitting up and crying with a lightning shaped cut across his forehead.

However, all that remained of Voldemort was a few black charred robes.

Lily slowly woke shaking her dizzying head clear she wondered what had happened as she sat up, looking at the charred robes her eyes widened in horror as she fully realised what was going on. She could hear crying and looked up to the crib, seeing Edward screaming for attention with a cut on his head.

She quickly sprang up, ignored the dizziness, and looked into the crib. Her heart almost stopped as she saw Harry but the steady movement of his chest calmed her worries as she snuggled tighter with his toy fox.

She was worried as she looked closer at him though, he had a huge cut straight across his eyes and across the bridge of his nose, but unlike Edwards cut it was not bleeding for some reason, but she knew it was going to leave a scar.

Lily turned back to Edward as he continued crying for attention. It was then that reality completely hit her and she realised one of her boys had actually rid the world of Voldemort, and would have to wait for Dumbledore to confirm which one.

She gave a small sad smile to her screaming child as tears streamed gently down her cheeks. She reached in and pulled him out, holding Edward comforting to her chest and trying to calm him just as the door burst open, and her husband and his best friend stormed in, soaking wet and worry etched all over their features.

"Lily, thank god you're ok!" cried out James as he rushed in further and pulled her and their son into a short hug before pulling back. "W-what happened… we just arrived back when we saw the front door? Then a huge stream of red and green light from the room, and some incredible power, and the garden just started growing before our eyes, and it started raining?" he asked rushed and breathlessly.

Lily just shook her head as she thought over what she had heard and thought for an answer, but she had no idea.

"I don't know," she answered. "I was knocked out, b-but one of the boys did it, he destroyed Voldemort, but I don't know which one."

"It must be Ed," he replied noticing the lightning bolt cut. "He was marked just like the prophecy said."

Lily just shook her head sceptically.

"Harry was marked too," she answered gesturing the crib and their other son as he slept.

Sirius and James looked down into the crib and winced as they saw his 'cut'.

"Whoa," whispered Sirius. "Now that is one hell of a mark."

"Indeed," interrupted a new voice and they all started and looked up to see a new face, that of Albus Dumbledore. The aged wizard wore deep purple robes with gold and silver moons and stars. His blue eyes sparkled behind his half-moon spectacles, his white hair was long under his pointed wizards' hat, and his beard stretched down to his belt where he tucked it in.

He moved his wand over Harry as the others watched, he muttered a few words before pulling back and doing the same over Edward, he smiled brightly beaming at the still crying boy.

"Harry has no residual traces of dark magic," he said to everybody happily. "But Edward does… he survived what nobody else has before. He is the Boy-Who-Lived."

However, as they all began praising Edward, if they had seen fit to let their eyes, wander over to his sleeping brother they would have witnessed another miracle that might have made them think differently, and screwed with fates plans. They would have seen a soft red energy streaming through, out and around Harry's 'cut', and it slowly healing over leaving nothing but a deep but thin scar in its place as if it had healed years ago.

They might have even noticed the glowing red seal pattern on the boys face but running down his whole body, or his eyes open and a deep ruby red with slanted pupils, but it only lasted a few moments before fading away, and his eyes returned to their emerald green, and he returned to his exhausted sleep.

His destiny set, yet unwritten. It is now up to him to choose his paths, and follow his dreams, his ambitions; with the cunning of a fox, he may just find adventure awaits him.

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**A\N: **__I am not obsessed with foxes._


	2. 6 Today

_**Nine Tails**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Birthday – 6 Today**_

It was a great day for one Edward Potter, the famed Boy-Who-Lived. It was his sixth birthday, and he was having a great time. His mum and dad had invited lots of other children over to their house for his birthday and he had received lots more presents this year than the one before.

He was beyond happy as he told the other children how great he is, that he'll be on the Gryffindor quidditch team in his first year, and the captain will see how great he is on a broom and resign his position to him. He had the full attention of all of these children except one who was bored out of her mind as her fantasies of the Boy-Who-Lived crashed and burned.

The small red haired fived year old girl stopped following him and the other children down one of the many hallways with a sigh, she watched as they all turned a corner. She had never expected Edward Potter to be such a jerk, talking about himself as if he is king of the world.

She shook her head as her brown eyes scanned the corridor wondering where she could go since she didn't want to get into trouble for snooping or anything when her eyes landed on the door next to her. Edward had not mentioned what was inside like he had the other doors they passed.

She moved closer as she noticed a small red plaque on the door, it read HARRY'S ROOM in black. She frowned thinking hard to see if she remembered someone called Harry but her mind came up with a blank. She thought it might be a pets room for a moment but shook that thought away since Edward would have bragged about a pet and shown them.

It did not even cross her mind it could be a boy's room when she knocked gently, but nobody answered so she tried the door handle. The door swung open gently and she snuck into a large dimly lit room. The sun drifting through the large window to her left with white curtains keeping the main force of the light at bay.

She quietly closed the door as she looked around. The doors wall, the wall to the right and left were a brilliant shade of red that reminded her of the rubies she has seen from her picture books at home. In one corner stood a small red wood bookshelf, and in another stood a red wood wardrobe with built in draws, and in another facing the door with a large gap behind a tilted desk with what seemed to her thousands of pens, inks, and paints of every colour imaginable with loads of sheets of paper and rolls of parchment.

Next to the desk was a large oak four-poster bed with ruby red hangings that were all tied open and red sheets with a small figure buried underneath with his tiny head poking out of the top on his pillows as he slept.

The boy had messy black hair and a scar across his closed eyes and over the bridge of his nose.

She took a few steps forward when she stopped as something caught her attention, on the wall above the boys head. It was like the midnight sky with a few stray wisps of cloud, and a beautiful full moon, and a meadow ground with mountains' in the background. However, what mainly caught her attention was the giant snarling blood red fox with nine huge tails tipped black, with black tipped pointed ears, and black paws with sharp claws, more like a cats than foxes.

Its ruby red slanted eyes seemed to blaze down in her direction fiercely. The fox looked to be halfway in a pounce attacking its pray with its front paws and claws up high in front. Its fanged and sharp teeth were bared as it looked to be roaring in furry, maybe in the middle of some deadly battle with another giant creature she could not see.

On its shoulders, it had six fur lined whips that also looked as if they could be pure red energy, trailing and flowing the length of its body. It also had an unearthly dim red glow aura around her body and tails, lighting the night scene it was painted into.

It was the most beautiful painting she had ever witnessed, and at the same time the scariest scene, she had seen. She had never seen something so amazing, it kept her gaze for along while as she looked around the scene searching to see more of the beautiful work of art.

However, soon she averted her gaze back to the boy and finding he was still sleeping, so she ignored his sentry fox and moved to stand beside him and his bed beside his desk.

She looked him over and smiled as she saw the small cuddly fox-head sticking out of the covers with the boys as he cuddled it. She leaned over towards the boy in thought wondering who he could be as she examined his face. She had never met him before, and wanted to know who he is, and why he isn't at Edward Potter's party since he is staying in his house.

Suddenly the boys' eyes snapped open and her brown eyes made contact with the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen in her life before he yelled out in surprise and jumped back taking the covers with him he fell to the floor the other side. His startled yell startled her and she yelped in surprise falling to the floor by the desk.

She quickly scrambled to her feet blushing as the boy to climbed up holding his cuddly fox close to his chest with his cover on his head just sliding off backwards and landing on the floor. He wore some white pyjamas with loads of little scattered foxes doing many different things making the boy extra adorable in the girls' opinion, though not many would disagree with her.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" the boy suddenly asked frowning suspiciously. "Are you trying to rob me because I don't have much?"

She shook her head frantically in the negative.

"N-no, I'm Ginny Weasley; and I were just curious when I saw the name on the door, who are you?"

He frowned at her before shrugging and giving her a small smile.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you but why are you wandering around the house?"

Ginny started taken aback as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped towards the floor. She had no clue he even existed until now, and was quite sure none of the other gusts knew of Harry. She gulped as she realised she was staring, and he was watching her curiously, she remembered he asked her a question and she hadn't answered yet. She decided to not mention she had never heard of him because it might hurt his feelings that his parents had never mentioned him while speaking to the papers and people.

"I-I'm here with my family for your brothers birthday party, there're other kids too," she answered with a smile, but that smile disappeared when Harry's eyes saddened.

"Oh, it's Ed's birthday," he asked monotone but awaited no answer. "I didn't realise it was the thirty-first of July."

"W-well it is," she said nervously wondering why Edward's birthday would sadden Harry.

He then smiled at her, though it barely reached his eyes.

"I'm sure the parties been fun, you should probably get back to it, I'm sure Ed has plenty of made up stories about how awesome he is for you to hear, not that they make much sense."

Ginny was startled, she had never heard anyone talk that way about Edward Potter before, even though she might have thought it she wondered whether Harry didn't like his brother or something, but to her that seemed impossible.

"Why can't I play with you?" she suddenly found herself asking.

Harry was taken aback having not expected anything like that. Ginny seemed nice enough and had obviously ditched his brother so couldn't be all-bad.

"Ok," he agreed with a nod. "How do we play?" he asked reasonably.

"You don't know how to play?" she asked unbelievingly.

He just shook his head as he picked up his covers and dumped the on his bed before scrambling over it to sit next to where Ginny stood still cuddling his soft fox.

"I've never played before," he replied honestly. "But I can draw and paint and stuff," he added as an afterthought as he gestured the huge nine-tailed fox.

"You did that?" she blurted out with wide shocked eyes. Harry nodded sheepishly while blushing. "It's really beautiful, I'm rubbish at art, but you're awesome."

Harry blushed even more as he watched her move over to his desk and pick up some of his sketches to have a look. He wanted to stop her but every compliment she made stopped him as he blushed brighter since he barely got any praise he enjoyed the attention.

Ginny looked through Harry's sketches in awe, he truly is a talented artist, but most of his drawings looked sad, too sad sometimes, and it made her feel that perhaps Harry isn't as happy as he should be.

She took a quick glance around his room and realised that for a rich family Harry really didn't have much. She had seen Edward's room earlier and he had hundreds of toys and kids book, and even a toy broom, but Harry had only adult novels' rammed into his bookshelf and the only toy he has is his soft fox.

However, she shook herself out of those thoughts as she spotted a framed and colourful drawing at the bottom of the sketches so she put them down and picked up the frame. Her eyes widened again, it was a phoenix on a sky blue background, but unlike any phoenix, she had ever seen before.

Its feathers were of every colour she could imagine and a lot she could not, all perfectly blended, and it sparkled around the edges like flames. It made her eyes prickle with its pure beauty, she had never known anyone could paint such a beautiful bird, and yet it didn't move like normal wizarding pictures, but yet to her eyes it did move – it was perfect.

"That ones my favourite," said Harry suddenly standing next to her. "Its less gloomy than the others," he smiled at her.

She grinned as she carefully laid it back on his desk when a knock on the door startled them, and then a man with blue eyes and shaggy black hair opened the door with a huge grin.

"Hey pup, I've been looking for you," he greeted cheerfully.

"Uncle Sirius!" cried out Harry excitedly as he ran over and jumped into the mans arms, still carrying his fox.

Sirius laughed as he hugged his godson tightly for a moment before placing him back onto his small feet.

"Happy birthday, Tails," he said with a beaming smile before heading out of the door, picking something up and coming in with a huge gift wrapped in fox wrapping paper before kicking the door closed and dropping it exhaustedly onto the bed. "Come on, open it up pup," he said with a chuckle as Harry beamed with joy and tore the paper off.

He revealed the biggest brown leather bound book anyone could ever imagine. It red in gold print, 'LEGEND OF MAGIC'. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen, well maybe second to Ginny he thought as he looked at the pale girl as she stared at him with her eyes wide. He shrugged and practically hugged the book tightly.

"Thanks, Padfoot it's the greatest!" he cheered.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to hug me and say I'm the greatest?" he asked cheekily.

"Oh, ok," he replied with a fox like smirk as he let go of the book and hugged Sirius around the waist. "You're the greatest too I guess," he said as he let go.

Sirius chuckled when he noticed the little red haired girl standing by Harry's desk staring at his godson.

"So, Harry who's your little friend?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, this is Ginny, Ginny, this is my godfather Sirius," he said happily.

Ginny shook herself out of her shock as she looked from Harry to Sirius and back again.

"It's your birthday?" she just blurted out.

Harry blushed lightly unsure what to say but Sirius answered for him.

"Of course it is; he is Ed's younger twin brother."

"Y-you're twins?" she asked rhetorically in horror. "B-but I watched him opening presents down stairs, and there wasn't anymore, and the happy birthday banner only had his name on it."

Harry blushed again while shrugging but she noticed Sirius looked very annoyed for a second before hiding it.

"It doesn't matter," he suddenly said with a small smile as he held up his fox. "I have Kitty, she always remembers me."

"Kitty? But that's a fox," she said perplexed and saddened that he didn't mind not getting anything from his parents.

"I know," he giggled slightly. "But I was really little when I named her and didn't know any better, but she likes her name."

Ginny smiled at the fox.

"Well hello, Kitty, nice to meet you," she said petting its head.

Harry and Sirius laughed.

"I think she likes you," said Harry.

"Well, Harry why don't you grab some clothes, go wash up and get dressed unless you're going to wear your foxy pyjamas all day?" said Sirius chuckling in amusement.

Harry blushed as he saw the fox clock above his door said its nearly twelve in the afternoon, and quickly ran to his wardrobe, grabbed some clothes and shot out of his bedroom like a light leaving the door open.

Sirius laughed shaking his head he looked to Ginny.

"He's a brilliant artist, isn't he?" he asked her as he gestured the giant fox on the wall. Ginny nodded vigorously in agreement. "Though he has a bit of a fox fascination," he chuckled while Ginny giggled and nodded in agreement. "Ya know he asked me once whether snakes were cunning creatures," he said out of the blue. "I thought about it, and said no… do you know what he asked me then?"

"No," she answered in interest.

"He asked why Slytherin is represented by a snake and not a fox. See if the house is supposed to be cunning and ambitious, these are the traits associated with the fox, whereas a snake is associated with evil or darkness and tracery. So he kind of made an actual reasonable argument for Slytherin's being evil gits where no one else had, and not cunning and ambitious. But then again I suppose a dark person like Salazar Slytherin wouldn't want a cute fox on his coat of arms, but I don't think he would have minded if Harry was around to draw it for him."

He chuckled as he looked over at the nine-tailed fox.

"Do you call him Tails because of his picture?" she suddenly asked looking up at the wall too. It was interesting what Harry thought about snakes, and found it fascinating that he thought that foxes should have their own house at Hogwarts for cunning and ambitious students.

"Yep, I thought it was fitting. I would actually place money on Harry's animagi form being a fox."

Ginny looked at the man in surprise.

"My big brother Bill has talked about animagi, they are witches or wizards that can turn into animals, right, and Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts can turn into a cat."

"That's right," he agreed with a nod. "Its pretty cool turning into an animal, but quite rare."

"Are you an animagi?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I'm a dog, but don't tell anyone because I'm illegal, ok?"

"Ok."

"Do we have to go down stairs?" interrupted Harry as he entered his room.

He wore black cargo trousers, and a black tee shirt under a deep red shirt, with black boots, and a deep red robe with a strange black upside down triangle coat of arms with the nine tails fox in it.

"Of course pup," he replied with a grin as he led them out.

"Why don't you wear the Potter crest like your family?" asked Ginny as she walked with him.

He shrugged in thought.

"I don't much like it, it epitomises all that is Gryffindor, and I'm not like that. Sure, I'm brave, but that isn't all I am so I refuse to wear that Griffin coat of arms."

Ginny smiled as they walked down the stairs and into lounge. Harry was an interesting person, she was sure, so why his family would concentrate so much on Edward when he is a bigheaded boring fool was beyond her five-year-old brains capability to understand. However, one thing was for sure, she wanted Harry to become an animagi so she could see if his form really is a fox like Sirius thinks.

In the lounge, everyone had gathered. Her parents were sitting with the Potter's and a few others talking, and the other kids were all sitting around Edward listening to him with wrapped attention, well except her twin brothers Fred and George who looked as if they wanted to kill themselves.

She smirked at them as she passed with Harry and Sirius and they looked scandalised that she had ditched Edward without them. She snickered silently as the three of them sat in a small alcove of seats around a large window looking out into the massive back garden, and quidditch pitch.

They had a good laugh when she told them about the sour looks the twins gave her, which was when she told them they like to play pranks on people, and jokes and Sirius told her about his love of pranks and about his pranking days at Hogwarts.

_******_

Fred and George Weasley were more than a little annoyed with their little sister for ditching everyone, and not having to listen to Edward's rubbish, which was driving them crazy, and could bore even a boring person to death.

They looked to where Ginny was now sitting far away from them with a new friend and the man they knew to be Sirius Black before looking at each other, they nodded to each other, it looked much nicer over there as all three were laughing, and having fun.

They snuck a quick glance around at the other kids to see them all occupied and quickly got to their feet to leave when they noticed it had gotten too quiet. They looked back at everyone to see Edward had stopped talking and were staring at them in annoyance, and everyone else's heads had turned to them too.

"Where are you going?" demanded the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Em, we were just going to…" began one twin unsure what excuse to give.

"See how our little sister is doing, and find out who her new friend is," the other finished reasonably.

Everyone looked over to see her with Harry and Sirius, though only Edward knew who the boy is and it angered him that Harry would dare steel one of his guests.

"Well she shouldn't have gone anywhere, it's my birthday party, and she shouldn't be hanging around that fox obsessed freak!" he said angrily.

"Whoa, that's uncalled for," said Fred in annoyance. "I bet he doesn't talk about himself obsessively like you."

"Yeah," agreed George with a glare. "You're the most boring person we've ever met, see ya."

And with that, the twins just walked off leaving Edward fuming but unable to say or do anything with all of the adults about, he did not want to loose all of these new fans because their parents wouldn't let them come over again.

Fred and George reached Ginny, Sirius, and her friend with grins.

"Hello, dear sister," they greeted in unison.

"Oh, hey," she replied with a sheepish grin. "This is my new best friend, Harry, and his godfather, Sirius, and these are my twin brothers, Fred and George."

"Nice to meet you," they answered in unison as the twins took seats.

"So Harry how do you know, Ed? Because I'm afraid we don't like him," asked George.

Harry laughed with a huge grin while Ginny giggled and Sirius chuckled, but they looked stumped wondering what was so funny.

"I don't like him either, and he's my twin brother."

The Weasley twins almost fell out of their seats in shock not having expected to hear that, but now they thought about it Harry does look like James Potter. They shook their heads clear as they looked at him.

"But why isn't this party for you too? Our mum always has a party for the both of us together."

"My parents don't love me like they love 'him'," he replied calmly but spat out the last word with so much venom everybody else jumped.

"So Fred, George, Ginny tells me you're a couple of pranksters," interrupted Sirius to change the subject. He knew how much Harry despised his brother for all the love he received but never appreciated, and Sirius found himself only staying friends with James for Harry's sake.

Fred and George both nodded vigorously, understanding the subject needed to be averted.

The five of them spent the rest of the day together talking about pranks, and new prank ideas, which Harry seemed to have a mastery in. Sirius explained the Marauders, his group of pranksters from his days at Hogwarts, and it enthralled the twins and their overactive imaginations.

They ate some party food, and had a good time together keeping well away from Edward and the boring kids. Ginny and the twins could barely believe he could talk about himself for a whole day, and even more unbelievable is that the other kids were still listening to him.

It was about eight pm when it was time for everyone to leave, and Harry and Ginny promised to write to each other, and visit before they all left leaving Sirius, Harry, James, Lily, and Edward alone, and Harry was surprised when the last person had left his parents rounded on him with glares. He had been ignored and neglected, but only Ed had been openly hostile towards him.

"What do you think you were playing at?" demanded James angrily.

"James, what are you talking about?" interrupted Sirius coming to the boys' aid.

"This boy steeling three of my sons' guests on his birthday!" retorted James as if it was obvious.

Sirius glared at his old school friend.

"Well encase you forgot Prongs, its Harry's birthday too, which I might add you completely ignored that fact!" he replied angrily.

"We don't care what you think, Sirius," entered Lily angrily. "Edward is the hero of the wizarding world, what has Harry ever done?"

"Well you wouldn't know now would you because all you care about is inflating Edward's head even more than you have? If I could have I would have taken Harry back to The Den, and adopt him, but I can't so he has to put up with you ungrateful morons. You give him barely anything and now you try to refuse him friends even when they want to be Harry's friend and not you're precious Boy-Who-Lived(s)."

"Well if you want him so bad you take him, and we'll even sign the papers first thing in the morning," said Lily glaring at Harry as his eyes widened in shock. "Edward's always wanted rid of the little fox obsessed idiot!"

"Fine," hissed Sirius in reply angrily, though he was both surprised and happy about this outcome and hopes it pans out. "Come on, pup lets get your things, shrink em down and leave."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Tails of Nine Natures

To all my readers. This story has long since been moved to my account Myrddin Ignis Magus, with a link on my profile to my other profile. Sorry for forgetting to leave a message. It even has an extra chapter! Thank you!


End file.
